


Good

by Chioces



Series: One Hundred Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: .... that's it. short and sweet, Domestic, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pining, The elephant in the room, derek is a human, health and safety, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chioces/pseuds/Chioces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to teach Derek how to survive in his newly acquired human body, because if he doesn't no one will, and if no one will then Derek will hurt himself and if Derek will hurt himself then Derek will die and Stiles, quite frankly can't handle that. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles might be a little too invested in Derek's survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Stiles has spent the whole day teaching Derek how to be a real boy. 

There has been street crossing and strength management and climbing. There has been a lot of climbing down off of things, as jumping down has stopped being a viable option. There has been How to Use Tools, like saws and hammers and How to Use Household Appliances.

It would seem that Stiles has taken heath and safety to a whole new level. He’s trying to teach Derek everything in one day. And Derek wants to strangle him. 

“Okay,” says Stiles, pushing the shopping cart in front of himself, “I’ll show you what foods will keep you healthy and which ones will kill you, because you obviously can’t live off of the microwavable stuff now that you’re, well, human. That shit’ll kill you.”

“Stiles, I know how to cook. And how to feed myself. Can we please stop?”

“Look Sourwolf. I know you don’t much like me. But I would rather that you survive longer than a week in your new human body. So can we please do this?”

“Who told you I don’t like you? You piss me off, but-“

“Look,” says Stiles, stiffening, “just indulge me, this one day and then we can both go back to ignoring the elephant in the room, hu?”

“Which elephant are you talking about exactly?”

“You know what I’m talking about Derek, there’s no need to make me say it.”

“Since this is the one day that we are not ignoring the elephant, I for one would like to hear you saying it out loud.”

“That I’m more invested in your survival than you are confortable with!” snaps Stiles, spinning around to face Derek and slamming a box of oatmeal into Derek’s chest. Derek grimaced. He hated oatmeal. 

Stiles, flinched back, looked down and mumbled. “It’s fine. I’ll just, you’re right- you can- I’m gonna go now.”

“No. Wait,” says Derek grabbing Stiles’ hand. “We still need to get through food and preparation for my human health and safety training to be over. Come on. If I manage to choose the right foods and cook a meal without killing myself you can officially say I passed your training.”

*

An hour later they are in Stiles’ kitchen with Derek at the chopping board when he suddenly swears, jumping away from the thing, clutching his hand. Stiles is by his side in a heartbeat.

“What did you? Jesus Derek, really? It’s just a little cut, barely even bleeding, here, let me-“

And Stiles is pulling Derek’s thumb into his mouth. Derek knows this is an accident, a fluke, Stiles acting on instinct, but it doesn’t change the way his pupils dilate at the feeling of Stiles’ tongue on his flesh. Derek gently touches Stiles’ cheek, who looks up at him, eyes widening, suddenly realizing just what he was doing. But Derek knows Stiles well and pulls him closer before he manages to come back to himself and start struggling to get away. Derek leans down and kisses Stiles and it’s warm and gentle and so good. That Derek has no words to describe it. So instead Derek keeps kissing him.

They stay that way for a long time. 

When the oven beeps Derek quietly detangles them and moves back to the chopping board. 

“Come on; show me how to do this properly,” says Derek.

Stiles places his hands on top of Derek’s, guiding his movements.

“Like this.”

When he feels that Derek’s got it, he moves away.

“Good?” asks Derek looking up from his chopping and into Stiles’ whisky colored eyes. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have Tumblr! yay!!! <http://chioces.tumblr.com/>


End file.
